


Satisfied

by Genda_Fianne



Series: HamaHaya 2021 [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: And changed it a little bit, Angst, Character Death, Destroyed Building, Hamilton References, Hayami dies, I used Angelica's part, Just as my friend likes it, M/M, Song: The Reynolds Pamphlet (Hamilton), They are underrated okay, death angst, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genda_Fianne/pseuds/Genda_Fianne
Summary: "Put what we had aside, he's standing at your side,""I guess I'll never be satisfied, I hope you're always satisfied..."
Relationships: Hamano Kaiji/Hayami Tsurumasa
Series: HamaHaya 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127411





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May Procrastinates](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=May+Procrastinates).



> This fanfic is for a friend lmao  
> May, if you're reading this, ilysm here's some HamaHaya for your helpless soul

The Raimon club is being destroyed, right in front of their eyes. It was all over as the soccer ban had become unreasonably outrageous. Some members were crying, some were shouting and some were trying to stop everything else from turning into chaos. In their hearts, they felt only pain. And one of them, felt like he was on the verge of death.

Hamano....he was still inside.

He was desperate to make it out, to save his life from the wrecking balls and smoke that had been wrecking and breaking the club to pieces. His heart was beating fast, he was breathing very hard, and he wanted nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare. The boy was moving the rocks and small parts of the building aside to make way for him, as an easy escape access. It was hard, the adrenaline rushing through his veins as his only goal in mind is to reach safe space without losing limbs, his goddamn mind and his soul. But it was hard. In between minutes he had to duck and run as fast as he can as wrecking balls chased him around until finally, FINALLY, he made it to the first floor.

Oh how happy he was to be so close. Now, he just needed to find the ex— 

Whimpering ? Someone...was whimpering. Hamano could hear it and he knows he isn't going crazy because he could, somehow, still thinking as straight as he possibly could. The small, pitiful sounds came from far right and Hamano knew _someone_ was in this horror show with him. He slowly walked closer, just a tad bit at a time, cautious of everything and making sure nothing else happens before he saves a fellow teammate. 

Though...when he saw that red hair, those round, white glasses and heard that voice; Hamano threw all logical reasoning outside the window. He didn't give a damn anymore, that was his best friend. *'Fuck it, Hayami's in trouble !'* He sprinted onto where the redhead was. When he was close enough, he noticed that the other's legs were under a big rock. Panicked, Hamano pushed the large boulder of a wall piece to the side and he instantly kneeled down.

"Hayami !!" Hamano shouted, looking at the crying male. Hayami looked at him with both surprise and relief, before turning to pure panic as he tried to speak up. "H-Hamano-kun...y-you have to get out of here before it's too late...!" He managed to say. His hair was a mess; it was no longer tied and was all over his face. The glasses were cracked and Hayami himself was full of cuts and bruises. He looked so awful. "Let's find the exit, Hayami ! I'm sure it's close by us, we can—"

"Hamano-kun,, I can't." The redhead cut off, to Hamano's shock. "W-What ?"

"I can't...It's too late for me..." Hayami looked down onto the floor, his sore legs, his face and back to Hamano. "My legs gave up on me and I don't think I can even make it out alive anymore...i-if you even think about helping me out I'll just slow you down..." There was a certain crack to his voice that Hamano was sure was the other second-year trying not to cry.

"I-It isn't too late ! We can make it ! I know we can !"

"I really can't...I give up, but you have to save yourself !" Looking at those eyes made Hamano break even more. Even as Hayami was afraid of what will happen to himself, his main concern was...him. It was always him that he worried about. He didn't care about himself. And it hurts, especially right now where they're in-between life and death. He still cared. He still...cared. If that's the case, Hamano cared so deeply for him too and he is not about to leave him in danger. That's what he swore by when they became close and he's standing by it. "Hayami, I'm not leaving without you !" The rocks and the particles were everywhere; falling from the ceiling as the horrifying sound of wrecking balls hitting parts of the building was so loud and ear-bleeding.

It was all so hard to process.

"Listen..." Hayami, now looking at the ground, his shaking arms barely strong enough to support him. His voice was still cracking as tears tried not to fall. "Hayami..." Hamano whispered, feeling his heart being stabbed by,, everything. It took a few seconds for the redhead to answer, gathering his words and calming down before he delivered what he had always wanted to say. And Hamano waited. He knew that, whatever happens, whatever comes out of Hayami's mouth, he had to listen to.

The distant voices outside were all blurred and Hamano prepared himself for the most heart-wrenching thing he would be hearing.

And finally, with one loving look with those tearful eyes, he said:

 **"I know you, Kaiji, like I know my own mind. I will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. I love and care for you more than anything in this life ! I will choose your happiness over mine, everytime !"** He exclaimed, tears dripping down his face. His left hand was on top of Hamano's, gripping them as he delivered everything in his head since a long time ago. When he fell in love with him.

Hamano was perplexed and surprised at what he was hearing. He was taking it in but he could never get over every single word. It was like treasure. A painful, but soft and loving treasure of sincere words. Behind them, the voices were still blurred, but they were near as they got louder and louder.

Kurama was looking for him.

"HAMANO !! WE HAVE TO GO !!" The male shouted, trying to find his way to him. His voice was laced with worry and he tried his best to push and duck and cover his face from the dust. Hayami and him looked at the cyan-haired male coming his way, startled he was there, but Hayami pulled his attention to him one last time. His soft hand touched his face and made him look at those beautiful brown ones.

 **"Put what we had aside, he's standing at your side,"** he pointed to Kurama who by now was running to them. With a gentle smile despite all the pain and the fear and the sadness looming ever everything and everyone, be managed to smile as reassurance.

**"I guess I'll never be satisfied...I hope you're always satisfied..."**

And that was the last thing he had heard from the redhead before he was pulled away by Kurama, leaving Hayami there as both the cyan-haired and the glasses-wearing boy knew there was no hope to rescue him and not Hamano. The ocean boy was crying, shouting for Hayami but he was pulled out without any mercy. If that building collapses, he would never be able to hear that laugh, see that smile and feel his touch. If those walls drop, he would no longer have someone to share his secrets with, care for and love.

There would be no more Hayami Tsurumasa.

And like a curse brought upon them all, the club collapsed.

* * * * *

_"Earlier today, reports have kept coming in about the destruction of Raimon Junior High's soccer club as a means of erasing all reminiscence of soccer due to the national soccer ban. In the incident, a 14 year old boy named Hayami Tsurumasa had gotten crushed and died with the large building parts falling down and was dead on arrival, as stated by the Inazuma General Hospital. We are still standby for any potential answers and interviews for our queries. This is Kaiyo Lin from Tokyo News and we'll be back with more news."_

There is no more Hayami Tsurumasa.

And Hamano will never be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> He got crushed I'm so sorry 😔  
> I hope you enjoyed it though ! It was fun writing this lmao
> 
> HamaHaya is so underrated


End file.
